


Troublesome

by DemonAngelSakina



Series: Two's Good, Three's Better? [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: After Full moon, Aftercare, Ghosthounds, M/M, Male Slash, Michael cares in his own way, Rex Is Confused, Slash, Werewolf, Why Can't You Two Just Talk About Things?, after full moon care, after werewolf transformation, necromancer - Freeform, requested chapter, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonAngelSakina/pseuds/DemonAngelSakina
Summary: Last night had been the full moon, hadn't it?Or...Even a heartless vampire takes care of his wolf after the full moon.





	Troublesome

**Author's Note:**

> This 'chapter' was requested on deviantArt by my friend TheRealNightspirit (Do feel free to check her stuff out over there if you want. I have no idea if she's got an account on AO3 yet or not.)  
> Prompt was (and I am paraphrasing) "Michael providing aftercare to Rex after the full moon".

_'The fuck am I?'_

If only that question wasn't such a common first thought when the wolf woke up. All be it, normally such a thought followed a particularly wild, all-night bender ending in a hangover that he wouldn't even remember until a full day later, but still.

_'The fuck happened last night?'_

Equally as common a first thought, but...not exactly helpful with answering the first question at the moment.

The gray-haired wolf groaned weakly as he shifted around on the bed--trying to to piece together what had caused the bone-deep aches permeating his body. He pressed a hand to his chest--dark brow creasing at the feel of bandages wrapping around his torso.

_'The fuck...?'_

Jade eyes snapped open and the wolf forced himself to sit up--biting his lower lip to keep in the pained groan as he moved. The blanket fell to his lap as he took in the blood-speckled bandages covering his chest and abdomen, wrapping around his torso and over his shoulders like a mockery of his favored wifebeaters and tank tops. He pulled an arm up, studying the bandages wrapped around his palm and halfway up his forearm--the material wrapped thickly and padded around his wrist.

A flex of the wrist of the arm propping him on the bed was enough to tell him that his left was wrapped similar to the right. He shifted his legs beneath the blanket--bandaging wrapped around his ankles and shins.

_'Did...did I get into a brawl last night? But...wit' who and--wait.'_

Last night had been the full moon, hadn't it?

That explained most of the pain and exhaustion--the beast in him was a monster in every sense of the word. 'Practically a hellhound in it's ferocity and destructive potential' claimed the few who'd survived an encounter with the twisted mockery that his wolf had been forged into by the mad magick that had been worked on him so long ago. A scowl formed on his face as he remembered the most likely cause for the ornate sigils scarred onto his chest, back, wrists, and ankles--even now, the dull ache from the sigils pushed at his already exhausted body, enhancing the throbbing soreness left in the full moon's wake.

The wolf frowned and took in his surroundings once more before focusing back on the gauze that had been so carefully wrapped and bound.

The thick bandaging at his wrists and ankles had to be from the shackles in the dungeon--the rest from the chains bound around him to try to restrain the mindless, bloodthirsty creature that the moon's light reduced him to. That answered one question, but...left another, very important one, unanswered: why wasn't he waking up in the cell that he was certain that he'd been chained up in?

Ferals and 'borderlines' were never released until they woke up--a safety precaution after a French wolf had been released early once, and had almost torn apart an Elven guard before being restrained and tranquilized by several other guards. Though most could excuse that particular wolf considering what had happened to him at the hands of the Third Reich's occult scientists, it was still better to be safe rather than sorry.

The wolf looked around the dark room once more--thick black curtains obscured the windows and doorway to a balcony, but the dimness didn't stop him from piecing together that he had woken in his and Michael's shared room. Before he could ponder on that answer, the heavy mahogany door opened to admit the platinum blond vampire.

"What--"

"Ah, about time that you woke up, wolf. You are such a notoriously lazy mongrel." Michael said with such casual dismissal as he shut the door and crossed the expanse of the room--discarding his steel-framed sunglasses to the dresser top as he passed. "Though I suppose that I should grant you some leniency. Not everyone breaks out of their cell and brawls with Princess Lucretia and lives to tell the tale after all."

'Rex's eyes widened in dawning horror as the vampire drew nearer to him--he had broken out? The beast had? And it challenged the crown princess?! Had it hurt her? Was he going to be deemed too dangerous to live? Would they execute him?! Could they figure out a way to execute him and make it even stick?!

He was jolted out of his panic-induced thoughts when he felt a bottle of water being pressed to his lips.

"Honestly. Stop being foolish and drink this. You should be grateful that I am even bothering with you like this " Came the vampire's velvet tone--the wolf numbly accepting having his head tilted back and drinking the contents of the bottle until it was empty. Michael drew back and tossed the empty plastic container into the trash--'Rex' finally noticing six more bottles waiting on the nightstand for him to consume, an unmarked container of his preferred pain medicine, and two bags of his favorite beef jerky.

"You are not in trouble with the princess nor the royal family. The princess is fine, all be it, far more annoyed that whomever chained you up last night, forgot to fully secure the chains." Michael said as he examined the bandaging with a clinical eye--bloody eyes focusing sharply on the specks of red on the bandages covering the wolf's torso. "Troublesome."

The vampire walked over to the dresser, returning carrying a pair of scissors, a fresh roll of gauze, and a tube of cream. He sat down on the bed and 'Rex' rested his weight fully on his elbows, watching as Michael cut and peeled away the old bandages--the wolf barely grunting as dried blood and scabbing was pulled off with the gauze. 

"I...did I hurt anyone?"

"No. The little raven's hounds managed to stop you long enough for Princess Lucretia to arrive. She beat you into unconsciousness since the beast refused to submit to her being the Alpha. She was injured, but there is no ill will held by her towards you." Michael stated--something in his dispassionate tone almost comforting in it's own way.

'Rex' breathed out a sigh of relief at that, staring at the ornate sigil scarred on his chest as the vampire finished removing the bandages--gloveless hands examining the partially healed clawmarks and bite wounds stretching across his abdomen from the right side of his ribs and down to his left hip. Jade eyes went wide as seeing the wounds gouged into his body and he swallowed heavily--a chill running down his spine that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room.

"Fuck..."

"That is one way of wording things." Michael said dismissively as he brushed his fingertips over the raw, torn pink and red marks with a reverence that would disturb most. His fingers pressed feather-light over a puckered set of teeth marks left behind by the princess. "I do so dislike seeing other's ownership marks on you."

"Kinda prefer it if ya don't fuck up my healin' right now, leech. Got enough scars without ya makin' 'em worse."

Michael said nothing else as he applied the cream to the wounds and began the arduous process of wrapping the wolf's torso once more--deft hands moving with a care that 'Rex' would otherwise doubt the assassin capable of in any other situation. The wolf frowned--brow creased as he considered just how weird this all was right now. There wasn't supposed to be anything gentle or caring between them, yet...here the vampire was, tending to his battered and worn body with all of the tenderness of a child handling a favored porcelain doll. 

The thought was more unnerving than anything the more that he thought about it.  
He knew that he belonged to the vampire--he knew that he was owned...but he wasn't supposed to be cared for.  
Was he?

"Still say ya goin' soft on me, leech."

"Do not flatter yourself, mutt." Michael said as he stood and discarded the used bandages into the trash. "I merely choose to take good care of my things and you should be quite grateful for it."

The vampire picked up a bag of the jerky and dropped it, unceremoniously, onto the wolf's lap. "Eat that for now and I will consider having the kitchen staff make you something more substantial."

With that, the blond left the room--the door shutting oddly soft as 'Rex' tore into the bag and shoved two pieces of teriyaki-flavored beef into his mouth greedily. There was no considering--a full meal would be up within the hour...but why not get the appetizer out of the way first? He'd need his strength for when he fully recovered and the vampire returned to replace the princess's marks of ownership with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay...I hope people aren't too shocked that this isn't a giant ball of fluffy goodness.
> 
> This is probably the limit to Michael's 'caring' for others--he literally seems to have a set amount that's 'one use and done' each day...but, he does take care of what and who he considers as his own--though it's less of 'I care about this' and more 'this is mine' type of mentality.
> 
> 'Rex'...he's normally deep asleep after their 'games', so he has never actually witnessed Michael cleaning him up afterwards, only knowing it happened and he was put to bed--knowing it happens, but not experiencing it firsthand is one thing. Being conscious and seeing it for himself is another entirely and may or may not have jerked his world view off-kilter for a sec.
> 
> Everyone, still taking prompts for things in this series.


End file.
